


A Series of One Shots

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Warcraft, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Characters to be added, I don't even know if there's an audience for this...., M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: I genuinely don't know if there's even going to be an audience for Vol'jin/Rastakhan fics... The two never even interact (to my knowledge), but I think they'd make a fascinating pair...Going to end up as a series of one-shots, but for now, I've only written one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~! If you don't like the idea of this pairing, or this fic, no worries! The back button is up there! :D I can't imagine I'll be getting any traffic on this fic, but if there is anyone out there who also ships Vol'Jin and Rastakhan, just know there you aren't alone!

When Vol’jin got out of bed, it was well into the night. A stifling heat had filled his nose and throat, swelling through his neck and making it impossible to lay down. He sat up, but it did not relieve itself. The only cure for his ailment would be the fresh air of the night. The cold, crisp night would surely break up the warmth caught in his neck and chest and would dispel bad thoughts and haunted memories. He wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and stood up, swaying for a moment as his left leg made itself known. He’d been laying down at an odd angle, and now his hip and knee was choosing to punish him for what had been deemed comfortable at the time. He waited a moment, rocking his weight between his right and left leg, and then left his room.

The torches and braziers in the hallway had been doused for the night, leaving Vol’jin to walk in darkness, one hand feeling against the wall as the other held the blanket secure around his shoulders. Without it, he’d not be brave enough to face the cold night. The moon was full, and thus the only guide to wayward souls at such a late hour. If there were guards standing post, they were polite enough not to make their presence known. Vol’jin certainly had not seen them. The sound of his feet against the stone floors was the only sound as Vol’jin at last reached the terrace at the top of Dazar’Alor. 

As moonbeams carressed Vol’jin’s face, the heat in his body began to dissipate. The fresh night air filled his lungs and cleared his mind of terrors he’d not let himself dwell upon. Alone on the terrace, the stars shining in the sky, Vol’jin wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. His eyelids were weighted, and his mind could not form complete thoughts. A yawn escaped his mouth and left Vol’jin’s jaw aching at the severity of it. With a sigh, he pressed his head against the wall he’d chosen to lean against. The cool stone brought a relief to his head that he didn’t know he’d been needing. As he stood there, his body began to fall asleep, his mind grew weary, and he was ready to surrender to the elusive, spiteful sleep.

“Vol’jin?”

Shock and panic struck through Vol’jin like a physical injury, making his whole body jerk back to life. He took a steadying breath, could hear the apology that was about to come, and quickly headed it off.

“Rastakhan. What’chya doin’ outta bed at dis hour?” Vol’jin turned to address the previous King of Zandalar with a tired, faint smile. Rastakhan offered one in kind, though there seemed to be a little more energy and heart in it.

“I could ask ya da same question,” Rastakhan pointed out, and Vol’jin let out a soft breath of laughter.

“Ya could,” He murmured, nodding slowly, “But ya won’t.” And Rastakhan could only ascent to this, because he knew exactly why Vol’jin was up at this hour. When Vol’jin properly turned to look at his companion, he could see that Rastakhan as well had chosen to wrap himself up in a blanket.

“Cold tonight,” The King mused, and Vol’jin nodded.

“It’s nice.”

“Ya t’ink so?” Rastakhan hummed, “Ah, but I suppose de Echo Isles got colder den Zandalar does.”

Vol’jin nodded, “I miss de cold winds o’winter. De change o’seasons, even if it wasn’t as noticeable on de island. Here, it’s more–…” Vol’jin trailed off, not sure what word he wanted to choose.

“More difficult to forget, perhaps?” Rastakhan turned and stared at Vol’jin, and Vol’jin could only stare back. They were two of a kind, with their lopsided tusks and their blind eyes. A mark of death that they couldn’t shake. 

Vol’jin let out an exhale through his nose, “Is dere a reason why ya followed me out here?” He asked at last as he wrapped his blanket tighter around himself. Rastakhan smiled faintly.

“Wanted to make sure ya were a’right,” He murmured, grabbing Vol’jin’s shoulder and squeezing it gently, “And dat ya wouldn’t fall asleep out on de terrace.”

“Probably wise,” Vol’jin admitted, “I was nearly asleep when ya joined me.”

“I figured,” And Rastakhan smiled more firmly now, “Wanna go back to bed?”

“No, not yet,” Vol’jin finally pushed away from the wall and wandered to the center of the terrace. Then he sat down and stared up at the moon. His mind still wasn’t thinking clearly. His eyes still felt heavy. The longer he stared up at the stars, the harder it was to focus on anything except how sleepy he was. A hand brushed against his hair, cautious at first, and then more confident and firm. Fingers carded through his fallen mohawk, then brushed along his ears, then back to his hair again.

“Mmm…. Ya ever t’ink about piercin’ dese ears o’yours, Vol’jin?” Rastakhan whispered. Vol’jin was struggling to maintain a proper train of thought.

“Ya one ta talk, King,” Vol’jin mumbled, “Don’t even have any ya’self. Rastakhan nodded.

“True. Perhaps we’ll have to go toget’er.” 

If Rastakhan said anymore beyond that, Vol’jin didn’t hear it. Sleep had called too strongly, and Vol’jin’s already deprived body had been eager to answer. He awoke some hours later, back in his bed, his blanket around himself. He could feel a presence nearby, but was too tired to investigate. He laid back down and closed his eyes, and sleep wasted no time claiming him.


	2. Talanji and the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUYYSS THIS ONE SHOT IS SOOO MUCH LONGER THAN IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! D: I specialize in, like... 1k words or less. This was a 3 day long venture of "Where am I going with this??" that ultimately culminated in... whatever you're about to read.
> 
> Unbeta'd, but I bet that'll be fairly obvious. Again, if you don't love Rasta'jin, you got a back button at your disposal~! :D 
> 
> More chapters to coommmeee~!

Talanji had been watching Vol’jin. She was careful not to be obvious about it, not only because Vol’jin was proving to be a very shrewd Troll, but because she knew other people were watching _her_ , and there was no need to have any rumors going around Dazar’alor. If her theory was correct, there would be a bigger rumor that would need hiding anyway. So she watched carefully and discretely and began suspecting that something was going on.

It all started one afternoon, in the midst of a council session. Loti and Raal were in the middle of a rather heated debate that Rokhan was trying frantically to cool down. It was so clear that he was not used to this dynamic. Talanji had been watching Rokhan’s attempts for a while, amused at the innocent futility of the action. Many had tried to act as a mediator between Raal and Loti. Few had come out with their feelings and egos intact. Talanji had tried to warn him, but in the end, it was a lesson best learned by failure, so she didn’t stress herself with attempting to intervene. She’d been in Rokhan’s place years ago. He would come out alive, in the end.

As her attention to the argument began to waver, her eyes moved to the other two people in attendance. Her father was also vaguely amused at Rokhan’s effort, but something kept dragging his attention away. At first, Talanji could not figure out what it was, but at last, her father revealed himself. His eyes were straying to the only other person there. Vol’jin was staring blankly ahead, a little past Talanji and off into space. He looked very tired. His body was slumped more than usual, as if it was effort to remain sitting up. His mouth was slightly agape and he was breathing slow, labored sighs. Talanji remembered Rokhan telling her that even with a new body and a new life, the pain of his mortal injury still haunted Vol’jin. Perhaps the pain was particularly severe. All the same, Talanji could share in her father’s sudden inability to focus. 

The Darkspear chief was looking worse by the minute.

At last, her father leaned over slightly and whispered something in Vol’jin’s ear. He shook his head and smiled faintly at the king, and Talanji swore she could make out the words _I’m fine_ coming from Vol’jin’s mouth. Rastakhan did not seem terribly convinced.

“You didn’t even sleep last night,” Her father was speaking just loud enough that Talanji could hear him now, “I know ya don’t t’ink I notice, but I do.” 

Vol’jin’s eyes shut and he let out a slow, deep sigh, “Let it alone, Ya Majesty. Now’s not de time.”

Rastakhan did not seem assuaged, but Loti and Raal’s argument was lulling, and Rastakhan took advantage of it to steer the conversation back in a more beneficial direction. Rokhan settled him back at Talanji’s side, looking a little tired and irritated, but none the worse for wear.

“Dose two are crazy,” Rokhan mumbled under his breath. Talanji hummed in agreement.

“Dey’ve always been like dat. Just leave dem alone, Rokhan, ya not gonna get anywhere wit’ dem. Trust me, we’ve all tried,” Talanji assured gently, putting her hand on Rokhan’s wrist. He let out a quiet sound of agreement and the subject gave way to the current discussion posed to the Council.

The conversation continued, and Talanji could not stop looking at Vol’jin, nor could she get her father’s words out of her mind. _”You didn’t sleep last night. I know you don’t t’ink I notice but I do.” _Talanji wondered at it, her eyes wide, her thoughts sour. Were her Father and Old Vol’jin–? No, certainly not. Talanji dismissed it with a quiet snort. Vol’jin’s infrequent sleeping habits were well known throughout Dazar’alor. Perhaps her Father had requested that one of the night guards keep tabs on Vol’jin’s sleeping habits. Perhaps Vol’jin had wandered through the corridors last night and a few guards had mentioned it to Rastakhan that morning. Talanji nodded to herself. That would make the most sense.__

__When Talanji looked at Vol’jin again, she nearly leapt up to run to the Chief’s aid. Vol’jin was shaking and struggling to remain conscious. She looked to her father, who’d been so wrapped up in conversation that he’d not even noticed the state of his own councilor._ _

__“Perhaps we should wrap up de day!” Talanji stood up quickly, drawing all eyes to her. “Hexlord Raal, if ya have more ta say to my Fa’da about de bridge reconstruction, ya can talk ta him privately about de matter.”_ _

__The Hexlord bowed his head respectfully. Loti and Raal immediately began bickering again as they walked away. Talanji watched them go, shaking her head and smiling fondly at them. There was so much animosity there, but it was such stupid, silly spitefulness that it was hard to take seriously._ _

__“Ya alright, Chief?” Rokhan’s concerned voice drew Talanji back to the group left behind. Rastakhan and Rokhan were both hovering over Vol’jin, who looked like he was going to be sick at any second._ _

__“Just…. A little tired,” Vol’jin confessed, “I t’ink I should go back ta my room.”_ _

__“Ya sure, Chief?” Rokhan had one hand on Vol’jin’s shoulder, the other was holding his wrist. Vol’jin closed his eyes and nodded._ _

__“Ya, just didn’t sleep last night is all. I’ll be retirin’ early for da day, I t’ink,” Vol’jin rallied, drew himself up just so, and pat Rokhan on the shoulder gently. Rokhan let go, but the look in his eyes told Talanji everything she needed to know._ _

__Rokhan was nervous._ _

__As Vol’jin hobbled away, Rastakhan approached Rokhan, squeezing his shoulder gently._ _

__“I’ll make sure he gets back to his room alright, don’t worry,” Her Father assured before following after Vol’jin. Talanji watched them go, then turned to Rokhan._ _

__“I’m sure he’ll be okay, Rokhan,” Talanji murmured, “Ya Chief’s a strong troll.”_ _

__“I know,” Rokhan sighed, but he didn’t seem convinced._ _

__That had all taken place some weeks ago. Vol’jin had turned out alright, showing himself the very next day. The color had returned to him, and his good humor and bright personality were shining once more. Everything settled back to normal in a few days, but Talanji was convinced something wasn’t quite right. Vol’jin was better now, but her Father was as attentive as ever. She could see the way he would glance at Vol’jin, how he’d pull the Darkspear Chief close and whisper in his ear, how he’d speak of Vol’jin with such high regard. Little things that made Talanji wonder. She knew she wasn’t getting the full story though. She was focusing too much on her Father._ _

__So instead, she switched her focus to Vol’jin._ _

__The Darkspear Chief had, to his credit, been far more subtle about things. He didn’t seek out Rastakhan with his eyes, except for when looking at the King was appropriate. He didn’t pull Rastakhan close to whisper to him except for when they were in a council setting, and Vol’jin didn’t want to disturb the conversation going on. In fact, to Talanji’s memory, Vol’jin had never spoken of her Father to other people. It was all rather strange._ _

__Her father, it seemed, was flirting. Vol’jin, it seemed, was patient but not reciprocating. Talanji wondered at this as she went searching for Rokhan. Vol’jin had proved himself to be an excellent other half to her father. A strategist, a liaison of the people, and a bridge to a world that her Father was having a hard time staying a part of. Rastakhan’s choice to ally himself with Bwonsamdi was something that Talanji was still struggling to accept, but Vol’jin was making the transition easier._ _

__Vol’jin was good for Rastakhan, Talanji decided. She couldn’t help but wish he could return his feelings._ _

__“Found you again.” Talanji stiffened, spinning around to look for the source of the sound. She recognized her father’s voice, even in a quiet whisper, but there was nobody else standing in the darkened hallway. She waited a second, but when Rastakhan didn’t call for her, Talanji kept walking._ _

__“I wasn’t exactly tryin’ ta hide, Rastakhan.” Vol’jin, no doubt. His voice was deeper, softer. Talanji turned a corner and spotted the two standing out on one of the open balconies. Rastakhan was hovering close to Vol’jin, and the Darkspear was leaning into his touch._ _

__“Anot’er sleepless night?” Rastakhan asked, and Talanji could see the slight inclination of Vol’jin’s head._ _

__“No doubt. But ya don’t need to stay wit’ me, Rastakhan. Ya sleep’s sufferin’ near as bad as mine is,” Vol’jin turned slightly and took Rastakhan’s hand in his own, “Go on. Rest. Talanji can keep me company. Right, princess?”_ _

__Talanji jumped as Vol’jin and Rastakhan turned to look at her. She quickly brushed herself off and approached._ _

__“I heard ya talkin’, but I didn’t want to disturb,” She confessed, “Is everyt’in’ alright, Chief?” She asked, lightly resting her hand on Vol’jin’s shoulder. Rokhan’s honorific was rubbing off on her._ _

__“Just not a night for sleep,” Vol’jin shrugged, “But ya Fa’da always insistin’ on stayin’ up wit’ me, at a detriment to his sleep.”_ _

__Talanji turned to her father and smiled, “Go to bed, Fa’da. You’ve been looking tired de last few days.”_ _

__Rastakhan hesitated, looking between Talanji and Vol’jin as if trying to find a reason to stay. Unfortunately, a yawn overtook the King of the Zandalari, effectively silencing any potential argument he might have been able to offer._ _

__“Fine, fine,” Rastakhan sighed, “I know when I’m beat. Go to sleep if ya tired, Talanji. Vol’jin ain’t gonna hold it against ya if ya pass out before de sun rises.”_ _

__“Sounds like someone’s speakin’ from personal experience,” Talanji hummed, “Sleep, Fa’da.”_ _

__Rastakhan held up his hands and began walking away, “I’m goin’, I’m goin’!”_ _

__Talanji watched him go with a faint smirk, then she turned to look at Vol’jin. Though his expression was relaxed, a sort of exhausted resignation rested in the wrinkles on his face._ _

__“Ya often spend ya nights like this?” Talanji asked softly._ _

__“No,” Vol’jin answered through a sigh, “Some nights I actually fall asleep.”_ _

__“And how often are dose?”_ _

__“Few and far between.” Vol’jin looked over at Talanji and smiled just slightly, “I’ve fallen in love wit’ sunrise in Zandalar. I’ve seen it often enough dat I have no choice but to love it.”_ _

__“Rokhan said de Fel poison left unseen marks in ya mind,” Talanji looked down at her hands and recalled her beloved’s words, “I never knew what he meant by dat.”_ _

__Vol’jin chuckled softly, “Yes, I used to bot’er Rokhan when de nightmares first started. Begged him to keep me company in de lonely nights. Eventually, I figured out how to handle dese times alone.”_ _

__Talanji raised her eyebrow slightly, “Sounds like you’re not alone very often, though. If what my Fa’da said is anyt’in’ to go by.”_ _

__Vol’jin looked away and Talanji didn’t miss the fond smile hiding behind his tusks, “Rastakhan’s taken it upon himself to keep my nights a little less lonely. Ya poor king’s bein’ robbed o’precious sleep by imaginary monsters and faded memories dat aren’t even his own. I don’t even know why.”_ _

__“I t’ink I do,” Talanji murmured._ _

__“Oh, I _know_ I do,” Vol’jin clarified, “Just never ceases to amaze me.”_ _

__Talanji pursed her lips. She hadn’t exactly expected to wade into the waters of this subject. But they’d already brushed the surface, and Talanji wasn’t sure she was content with just barely knowing._ _

__“I’m not dat surprised you two found somet’in’ in each odah,” Talanji confessed with a small smile, “Ya complete each odah, ya shine where m fa’da stumbles, and my Fa’da has given ya back ya confidence dat ya lost in dat battle.”_ _

__Vol’jin hummed softly, “Bein’ by his side makes me happy.”  
“Bein’ by his side makes him happy too,” Talanji smiled, “I don’t know if my Fa’da’s always particularly good at showin’ it, but he’s very fond o’ya.”_ _

__Vol’jin glanced over at Talanji, and his good eye was shining warm and gentle in the dark night, like a star had been borrowed from the skies above and given to the single most unique troll that Talanji had ever met._ _

__“You know somet’in’, Princess? I t’ink I gotta take my leave o’you tonight. I’m suddenly feelin’… like I might be able to fall asleep tonight.”_ _

__Talanji beamed and bowed her head, “Den I won’t keep ya anot’er moment, Chief. Sleep well.”_ _

__Vol’jin inclined his head before turning and walking back inside Dazar’alor. Talanji watched him go, then looked up at the sky. With a cool breeze rustling the trees nearby, and night-time creatures singing an evening hymn, Talanji could see why Vol’jin sought refuge outside. It didn’t feel so lonely to be alone out here._ _

__As she retired to her quarters, she walked by her father’s room, and could hear quiet whisperings from inside._ _

__“Is it mornin’ already?”_ _

__“No, Chakura. Go back ta sleep.”_ _

__Talanji could hear a soft rustling, like a blanket was being adjusted properly, then she heard her father’s happy sigh._ _

__“I missed you.”_ _

__With a fond smile, she snuck back to her room. Tonight might be a rare night for Vol’jin, but if it meant he’d wake up tomorrow looking properly rested and refreshed, it would be worth it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where "Chakura" came from, I borrowed that little Zandali verb from an incomplete, fan-made dictionary that you can find here: https://wow.gamepedia.com/User:WarGodZajru/Zandali  
> Just a fun little thing I wanted to add.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me nearly a week to finish this short little one shot. XD I was having the hardest time figuring out how to end it. As per the usual~! Unbeta'd, rarepair, don't like to read, etc! 
> 
> This one's mostly just fluff. Enjoy~!

“Take off ya crown, King, and put it aside for de day,” Vol’jin advised, “Ya people ain’t gonna need ya again until tomorrow. Now is a time to be takin’ care o’ yaself.”

Rastakhan obeyed, removing his crown and setting it on it’s stand before returning to Vol’jin’s arms. The Darkspear was lounging in bed, his warpaint removed for the night. Rastakhan rarely got to see his beloved’s face so clearly. It was always a lovely treat when Rastakhan was still awake to see Vol’jin go without it.

“Take care o’ myself, hm?” Rastakhan mused, “And how should I be doin’ dat?” He inquired as he laid down beside Vol’jin. The Darkspear immediately curled up behind him, his finger’s raking through the king’ purple hair, a happy hum low in his throat. 

“By stayin’ here wit’ me where I can play wit’ ya hair. Ya never do anyt’in’ wit’ it, Rastakhan,” Vol’jin accused gently, “Such nice hair and not’in’ bein’ done… It’s a shame, really.”

Rastakhan chuckled softly as he laid back down and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Vol’jin’s fingers running through his hair and scratching lightly against his scalp. The feeling caused a light tingling sensation up and down his back until he finally pulled away and settled himself on top of Vol’jin, a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Ya gonna make me fall asleep,” Rastakhan hummed as his own hand found its way into Vol’jin’s hair. He shook at the mohawk playfully, watching as the red hair swayed back and forth. Vol’jin made a face and reached up to pull Rastakhan away, but all he got for his efforts was a gentle slap on his hand, “If you get to play wit’ my hair, I get to play wit’ yours.”

Vol’jin rolled his eyes, but didn’t try to resist again. For a few long minutes, he simply laid back and let Rastakhan enjoy himself, his thoughts wandering off as he relaxed in the bed. His eyes fell shut, and his consciousness slowly faded until he was dancing on the borders of wakefulness and sleep. His mind was unraveling slowly, expanding little ideas into massive pictures of a strange and alien reality that made Vol’jin keenly aware that he wasn’t fully awake anymore.

He felt something warm and soft press against his forehead, and he opened his eyes. Rastakhan was just pulling away from him, his lips quirked into a smile that made Vol’jin’s heart flutter. Something about the genuine kindness in Rastakhan’s face, the way his eyes were lit up staring down at him, the way his lips quirked just slightly around his tusks… It all left Vol’jin feeling warm and fulfilled inside, wanting for nothing and completely at peace.

“Ya look happy, Vol’jin,” Rastakhan observed, his voice barely above a whisper, “What’s got dose eyes all bright and shinin’ like dat?” 

“You.”

Rastakhan beamed. He got off of Vol’jin and laid down beside him, his arm wrapping around the Darkspear’s chest and pulling him close. His head came to settle on Vol’jin’s shoulder and the Zandalari king let out a content sigh as his body relaxed for the night. They laid like that for some time, with Vol’jin dozing and Rastakhan laying quietly beside him, occasionally stirring just to draw little patterns on Vol’jin’s chest. At last, the Darkspear chief let out a loud yawn, and Rastakhan pat his chest gently.

“Goodnight, Vol’jin. Rest well tonight,” With that bidding, Rastakhan rolled away. Vol’jin stirred to glare at his partner.

“And just where do ya t’ink ya going?” Vol’jin growled, grabbing Rastakhan and rolling him back over.

“I don’t want ya to feel trapped if dis ends up bein’ a sleepless night for ya. I know ya nervous in dark rooms,” Rastakhan explained. Vol’jin responded by gracelessly flopping down on top of Rastakhan.

“Den I’ll lay on top o’ya instead. Not lettin’ bad dreams keep me from cuddlin’, t’ough.”

Rastakhan hummed softly, knowing better than to insist. As Vol’jin settled himself more comfortably at Rastakhan’s side, the Zandalari’s hand found its way into the Darkspear’s hair, combing through it gently as Vol’jin began to fall back asleep again. Rastakhan waited, listening to the sounds of breathing growing slow and deep. He couldn’t help but yawn himself.  
“Loa, please give Vol’jin a restful night tonight,” Rastakhan whispered as he laid back and closed his eyes, “You know he needs it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short fic has been sitting in the word document with the rest of the Rasta'jin fics for nearly a month now. XD I wanted to make it longer, but for now, I don't know how to expand on it... so have some cute sleepy leaders~!

“Fa’da, I- Oh!”

“Shhh….”

Rokhan was sitting on the steps before the Throne, arms on his knees, a faint smile on his face. Behind him, Rastakhan slept, his head settled on his fist, his body leaning sideways. Talanji chuckled quietly as Rokhan got up and walked over to her.

“How long has he been sleepin?” She whispered. Rokhan shrugged.

“Found’em like dis nearly a half hour ago. Figured I’d keep vigil so dey could rest.”

“Where’s-?” Just as Talanji began to ask, she spotted the answer. Vol’jin was laying on top of the throne, curled up on his stomach, his head resting in his arms. Talanji could have burst out laughing at that moment if the knowledge of how rare it was to see Vol’jin sleeping didn’t stop her. As it was, she treasured the moment, amazed to see her Fa’da and the Darkspear Chieftain looking so completely at peace. 

“Vol’jin’s lookin a bit like an aspect of Kimbul wit’ how he’s resting above da t’rone,” Talanji whispered. Rokhan grinned and nodded.

“Ya Fa’da keeps fallin’ over in his sleep. I don’t t’ink his arm’s de best t’ing to hold up his crown and his head.”

Talanji smiled, “Should we wake dem?”

Rokhan shrugged, “Why bot’er? Loa know Ol’ Vol’jin needs his sleep, and de city ain’t burnin’ or anyt’in’ right now. Let dem rest. Dey’ll wake up eventually. Maybe move to a more comfortable place…”

Talanji smiled, “Dey gonna be sore when dey wake up.”

Rokhan nodded sagely, and the two made their way back to the Great Seal. They could take care of things while their Kings and Chieftains slept.


End file.
